


drown

by wan (kuro49)



Series: thirty days of writing [29]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode tag: drrr!!x2 ten ep 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has this coming to him is really just an understatement at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: _submersion in cool water_. 
> 
> shiki-san is my absolute fucking favorite, i am still in awe how cute his name is: haruya <333

He is at a red light when his cell phone rings.

Hijiribe Ruri making it known as she rings in the interiors of the car.

Glancing down at the unknown number, Shiki finds it to be hardly a surprise when he answers and there is Orihara Izaya’s voice in his ear. A tap at his side of the window, Shiki turns his head to reveal the face of the only information broker he still personally deals with standing by the curb of where they’ve stopped.

“Inviting me in would be nice, Shiki-san.”

The call disconnects there and then and Shiki is left with a dial tone.

He is also left with that same smile that has a hard time going away. Shiki still remembers that first time, and how alike it all is. Orihara might not have been any older than fifteen or sixteen, or maybe that Raijin uniform hiding underneath that fur-fringed jacket is just a fake. Who really knows when it comes to Izaya, given the first thing he’s ever said to him is this: _Move in a bit, would you, Shiki-san? Unless you want me to sit in your lap._ His smile never does quite waver all through it.

Even though their very first introduction had Shiki with his gun pressed against Orihara’s side, had the information broker introducing himself as Orihara-san and offering up _Orihara-kun would suffice if it’s Shiki-san_. 

“Light’s green.” Izaya says, motioning up ahead, looking all too at home next to one of Awakusu-Kai’s executives. This is not their first time, and it isn’t looking like this could possibly be their last.

Orihara Izaya is drenched, dark hair lying matted to his forehead, rope burns unmistakable around his wrists. But his smile remains ever the same. 

“Not going to ask?”

“Figure you’ll tell me either way, Izaya.”

“It’s not just water.” The torture he has endured at the hands of Earthworm really isn’t anything he hasn’t had his own hand in. After all, being stabbed hurts so much more. He has this coming to him is really just an understatement at this point.

“So, I shouldn’t light a cigarette next to you then.”

He still remembers the drench of water being poured over his head, how suffocating it was, that singular sensation of being drowned on dry land. Even then, it is not like this. It’s chilling, that is what this is, to have Shiki-san so sharp, catching on to that faint scent of kerosene on him. 

Orihara Izaya likes that he can still feel a fraction of what must be fear.


End file.
